Hetalia Randomness
by Hananoai
Summary: Random Hetalia fanfic, set during a world meeting with almost all the nations. Rated T just to be safe.


This fanfiction is all dialoge and there may be a bit OOC. It's very random and may be a CRACK fic. Anyway, enjoy~! No rude comments though.

Italy: "PASTAA!"  
Germany: "Mein Gott, Italia, we'll get pasta after the meeting."  
Italy: "Veeeeee~ yay doitsu!"  
Prussia: "Kesesese~ hey West! The awesome me is here!"  
Germany: "*face palm* what are you doing here brüder?"  
Prussia: "Well I came to make this unawesome meeting awesome!"  
Germany: "Go home!"  
Prussia: "Aww West, don't be like that!"  
Germany: "*sigh*"  
America: "I have a great idea! We could have a giant hero surround and protect the Earth! Durufu!"  
England: "You bloody git, that's not even possible"  
Japan: "I agree with America-san."  
America: "It is too possible!"  
England: "Is not."  
America: "Is too!"  
France: "Embrace your le amour! Ohonon."  
England: "You bloody pervert!"  
France: "If you don't want to embrace your love with Amerique, I'll be happy to do it with you."  
England: "Don't rape me bastard, GET OFF!"  
France: "*rape face*"  
Italy: "Doitsu, what's rape?"  
Germany: "*sigh* none of your concern Italia."  
Italy: "Veeeeee~"  
America: "IM THE HERO!"  
China: "Western nations are so lively aru..."  
Russia: "Kolkolkol, *creepy purple aura* We don't want children that can't play nice da?"  
France and England froze  
France and England: "Oui, yes, R-Russia."  
Russia: "*smiles* good."  
Spain: Ahh, Roma! You are so cute! *glops Romano*"  
Romano: Get the fuck off me you bastard!"  
Italy: "Yay! Fratello and Spain nii-chan are here!"  
Germany: "Mein Gott..."  
Russia hears knocking on the door and answers it.  
Belarus: Big brother~! You can't hide, we will soon have our wedding.  
Russia: "*scared* GO HOME!"  
Russia hides under a table.  
Belarus: "You can never hide from me! We will wed and have many babies. Come out big brother."  
Other nations are staring at Belarus with fear.  
China: "*sigh* I'm too old for this aru."  
Belarus: We will get married another day, you can never escape my love!"  
England: "*sweat drop* Russia has some strange siblings..."  
Other nations nod in agreement.  
Sealand: "Hey jerk England! I'll become a stronger nation than you!"  
England: "In your dreams, why don't you just go home?"  
Sealand: "you're not the boss of me!"  
England pushes Sealand out of the meeting room.  
Switzerland: "You are being too noisy! *pulls out gun*"  
Liechtenstein: "Big brother, you mustn't shoot."  
Japan: *sitting away from all the commotion in bliss isolation*  
South Korea: "Aniki! Your breasts belong to me~!"  
China: "Get away Korea or I'll hit you with my wok!"  
South Korea: "Woks originated in Korea! Da-ze."  
China: "No they didn't!"  
Britianna Angel: "I'm the Britianna Angel! I spread good to everyone!"  
America: "Who gave England alcohol?"  
Japan and China: "England has finally lost it! Why is he wearing a toga?"  
South Korea: "Toga's originated in Korea, da-ze!"  
Britianna Angel: "No they didn't!"  
Lithuania: "Hello everyone."  
Poland: "Why is like England wearing an angel outfit, it, like totally clashes!"  
Russia: "Hello Latvia! *grins evilly*"  
Latvia: "H-hi, R-Russia..."  
Russia: "You are doing good da?"  
Latvia: "Y-yes, I'm glad to make friends with other countries and being freed from the soviets in nice..."  
Estonia and Lithuania: "LATVIAAAA!"  
Russia: "*creepy purple aura* Let's talk outside da?"  
Latvia: "Y-y-yes R-R-Russia..."  
Austria: *plays piano*  
Hungary: "Ah Austria-san, you're music is lovely as always *frying pan in hand* GET AWAY FROM HIM PRUSSIA!"  
Prussia: "Aww you're no fun."  
Gilbird: "Cheep cheep."  
Greece: "Zzzz, kitties."  
Turkey: "Wake up jackass!"  
Greece: "*sleepily* what...do...you...want...bastard?"  
Greece and Turkey start fighting for basically no reason.  
Japan: *Pets one of Greece's cats*  
Greece: "Japan... likes...me...better!"  
Turkey: "No! He likes me better!"  
Continuing to fight.  
Kumajiro: "Who are you?"  
Canada: "I'm Canada..."  
Finland: "Moi Moi! Merry Christmas!"  
Sweden: "M'wife"  
America: "Hey, but its not Christmas."  
Finland: "*Cheery aura* Every day is Christmas!"  
Sweden: "'m."  
Finland: "*scared look* Yeah Su-san..."  
Denmark: "Hey bro! We should go out to get a drink!"  
Norway: "No Anko."  
Denmark: "Aww why norge?"  
Norway: "'Cause I don't feel like dragging your drunk self back to Scandinavia and you'll make me pay for your beer."  
Iceland: "hi everybody.."  
Norway: "Onii-chan."  
Iceland: "*startled* Not this again."  
Norway: "You promised."  
Iceland: "not saying it."  
Norway: "Onii-chan."  
Finland: "How nice, I want to be called big brother too!"  
Denmark: "Aw man, you guys are still talkin' about that?"  
Norway: "Onii-chan."  
Iceland: "Don't care."  
Norway: Onei-chan."  
Iceland: "You're not making sense."  
Hong Kong: "This reminds me a bit of like, the Asia meetings..."  
England: "*chugs more alcohol* America..."  
America: "Um.. Yeah?"  
England: "I REMEMBER WHEN YOU WERE SO CUTE AND NOW YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!"  
America: "*freaked out* Seriously, who gave England beer?"  
Norway: "Anko... *chokes Denmark with Denmark's tie*"  
Denmark: "Ack... Buddy.. It wasn't..me!"  
France: "I may have given Angleterre some wine... But he needed to loosen up and have more le amour."  
America: "*glints glasses* France..."  
England: "You perverted frog! I shall cast a spell on you, HAHAHA *dark eyes with evil tone and gets out star wand*"  
France: "Ah! No need for this Angleterre! Be reasonable! No! NON! *Runs out of the meeting room with drunk England chasing after him*"  
Italy: "Ciao, ciao, France nii-san!"

Hetalian world meetings -.-'


End file.
